


Model Dollface

by Syn_Vengeance661



Category: Glam Rock RPF, Metallica, Music RPF, Rock Music RPF, Skid Row (US Band)
Genre: 90's Music, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One Shot, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syn_Vengeance661/pseuds/Syn_Vengeance661
Summary: James Hetfield doubted his sexual orientation everytime he saw Sebastian Bach.Ignoring what he really was, could it be normal for him to be so drawn to that dollface...?
Relationships: James Hetfield/Sebastian Bach, Kirk Hammett/Lars Ulrich (briefly), Sebastian Bach/Rachel Bolan (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Model Dollface

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for making such weird ships lmao 
> 
> i love these fuckers

"Hey, James, are you listening to me?"

He could hear Sebastian Bach's angelic voice ring out.

And what was he going to say?  
"No, because I'm looking at your face carved by the angels themselves"?  
No, obviously he wasn't going to say that.

Long ago they had met on a tour with Guns N'Roses, Skid Row, and of course, Metallica. They had even played together on stage, and while it could be a real mess, it had all worked out.

The vocalist of Skid Row and the one of Metallica got along quite well, so to speak. They became friends, except with Axl, because James really wanted to break his face.

Going back to Sebastian... There were so many things that made him hesitate. He was very happy to be his friend, but... He felt way too many things. Was it normal for him to think he was very cute?

I mean, everyone on the scene thought Sebastian was really cute, but James said it to the point where he wanted to fuck him.

And well, it's not gay if Sebastian seems like a very tall female model, isn't it...?

Fuck, it was totally gay.

He always liked women, especially blondes, now what? He liked blond men...

All he wanted to do was disappear between shots of whiskey, or anything that was very strong.

And that's exactly what he did.

With very heavy steps as well as his conscience, he went to the nearest bar. They still had a tour with the Skid Row guys, and he knew this was going to be more and more difficult.

Making his way inside that crowded bar with lights that his eyes could barely see, he sat down and asked for the strongest beer to drown his existential doubts.

"Fuck... Could it be that I'm a fucking fag?"

He had nothing against gays. What's more, he knew what was happening between Lars and Kirk off stage... But he? Gay?

You had to be out of your mind to think about it.

Feeling the bitter liquid run down his throat, he decided he wanted to hang out with some girl from the bar. Better if he could forget about this whole topic.

Seeing a tinted blonde that was particularly to his liking, he reached out to grab her vulgarly from her butt.

The girl jumped into her seat, and gasped in surprise.

Of course, James never doubted his abilities and he always got what he wanted. He was blond with long hair, light blue eyes, tall, strong, everything a woman could want, so he didn't even flinch about her reaction.

"What the fuck, you motherfucker?!"

That blonde with a drink in her hand had turned around, only to reveal that it was actually his downfall. The person who he didn't want to meet right now. The person who was the cause of all his mental madness.

Sebastian Bach.

James was cursing himself inside, why did he always cause more trouble?

"... James?"

Leaving his mind, he deigned to see him. He expected a slap or something, but Sebastian only gave a loud laugh.

"You were looking for someone, right? It's okay. Hey, bartender, another drink, please!"

"I'm really sorry... What are you doing here?"

It was totally flirtatious the way the glamer blond was smiling at him. He knew he shouldn't think that way, but he couldn't help it. He was ashamed of himself, and he didn't feel like the usual James Hetfield...

However, the blond's smile faded when he heard the question, and the older one couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"I argued with Rachel... Besides, he almost knocked me out of the band. The idiot gets jealous because people flirt with me and we're not even a couple. It's just sex!"

James was looking at him somewhat surprised. The confidence of the other was incredibly big. He seemed like the type of person who would talk to you about a serious topic while doing a comedy show.

"Oh, excuse me. That doesn't bother you, does it?"

Bach stared at him while waiting for an answer. James wouldn't say it out loud, but he felt a light of hope light up his being after such a confession.

"Do you like men? Cool. "

He said as relaxed as he could, as the other blond smiled at him again as he sighed with relief.

"Uuuh, you almost scared me. Hey, do you want to walk in the street?"

James looked around, and without even thinking twice he said yes, because well, fuck what others would think.

At a brisk pace, they both went with their hands in the pockets of their jackets. The atmosphere was very cold and you could see their warm breaths on par.

"And you, James, what were you doing there?"

The blond's warm brown eyes had locked on him. He swore that he could lose himself in how sweet they looked. And although he liked them too much, he hoped not to make such strange faces while admiring him.

"I needed a drink, y'know. Sometimes the band gets crazy because of the dwarf's little patience. "

They both laughed, even though James sounded more fake.

That wasn't the real reason, but it was all this messing that had plagued him since that tour. He never believed that a love theme would affect him so much, but yet, there he was.

"You know... "

Suddenly, he felt like Sebastian had gotten dangerously close to him. He had his whole angelic face in front of him, as he watched his so shiny pink lips.

...He didn't know for how long he was so close.

"I realized the way you look at me, James... "

The older man, unable to avoid it or think about it, put his hand around his slim waist. The proximity was intoxicating, and for James overwhelming.

Bach placed his hand delicately on the left side of the other's face. Their gazes connected, and the seconds seemed endless. They didn't want this to end, but someone was certainly impatient.

"I love how you look at me. "

Giving one last warm whisper, they moved closer until they gave each other a slow but passionate kiss. The hand that had previously been on James' face rested on his long hair. They loved the feeling of closeness. And Sebastian loved how the older one held him so tight around the waist as if he didn't want to let go.

Separating themselves from those lips that tasted like strawberry according to James, they breathed heavily. They knew this wouldn't be a one time thing...

"I didn't think I could like you that much, Sebastian Bach... That's why I'm here. "

He reached out again to give him a short, eager kiss. Only that this time, as soon as he did, he released his grip to find the marker on his jacket.

The younger blond was watching him curious, as he tried to warm himself by the cold that lurked around the place.

"Give me your arm. "

"Wha-...?"

"Don't hesitate. Just give it to me. "

Dubious, he did. He didn't want to fear the strangest thing. So when he felt the marker against his skin, he gave a small sigh. Looking down, he could see how James was writing numbers.

"It's my phone number, call me. "

Quickly, and very happily, Sebastian lunged at James and gave him a warm hug, along with one last little kiss. He should be leaving now, but at least he would have a memory of what had happened that night.

And he knew he wouldn't hesitate to call that blond with such a sexy beard. Even more if he could joke with him when he called him, because he didn't know what his phone number was.

They both smirked, because a fleeting new love affair was about to begin.


End file.
